The present invention relates generally to automotive trim panels and, more particularly, automotive trim panels having integrated airbag doors and ducts.
Automotive trim panels typically include a substrate structure having a substantially rigid construction. The substrate provides the structural support for instruments, switches, accessories and may also support defrost/ventilation ducts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,646 discloses an airbag door arrangement wherein the airbag door has a hinged end that is clamped to an instrument panel substrate by a frame disposed beneath the substrate and a reinforcing bar positioned on top of the substrate. The airbag door is clamped between the substrate and frame by means of a plurality of fasteners extending therethrough. The ""646 Patent does not disclose a duct, for example, for routing air or wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,879 describes an instrument panel substrate for an automotive vehicle that attaches to a cross-car structural beam. The underside of the instrument panel substrate contains at least two ribs that extend across the width of the car and mate with the cross-car structural beam. When the ribs of the instrument panel substrate are sealed to the cross-car structural beam the free volume defines an air duct that communicates with the windshield defroster nozzles. The ""879 Patent does not disclose an airbag door arrangement.
What is needed is an automotive interior trim panel having an integral airbag door that also includes one or more integral ducts.
An automotive trim panel having an airbag door and at least one duct. The trim panel of the present invention comprises a first retainer, having an aperture for deployment of an airbag, and a second retainer having an airbag door. When the first retainer and the second retainer are assembled, the airbag door of the second retainer is received in the aperture of the first retainer. Furthermore, at least one duct is formed when the first retainer and the second retainer are assembled.
During assembly, the second retainer is fitted to the inner surface of the first retainer. The second retainer is fitted to the inner surface of the first retainer such that the airbag door portion of the second retainer is received in the aperture of the first retainer.
During assembly, when the second retainer is fitted to the inner surface of the first retainer, a channel in the second retainer is also substantially enclosed about at least a portion of its length by the first retainer therein forming a duct between the first retainer and the second retainer.